


a study in lingerie

by neverwantedtodance



Series: my youth (is yours) [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: Yoshiko and Dia sleep together three times.





	a study in lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but i really enjoyed writing it!!!

_“If I was scared... I would_ __  
_And if I was pure... you know I would_ __  
_And if I was yours... but I'm not_  
_Now I'm ready to start_ ”

_Ready to Start - Arcade Fire_

* * *

1.  
  
It starts when Dia puts her hand on Yoshiko's arm, after practice has ended. They've been rehearsing late recently, and Yoshiko's been having to get a later bus home because it's the only one that stops in her area. It means waiting at the stop for half an hour after You has left, but she's fine. She didn't think anyone else had noticed actually, which is why Dia's next words surprise her.

"I've noticed you've been getting home later. Do you want me to drive you?"

Dia has a car now - they'd all ooh'd and ahh'd over it. To Yoshiko, driving seems light years away, like third year and thinking about university. Adult things.

"I'm just fine!" she says. "It's out of your way, isn't it? There's no need to worry."

Dia's brow furrows and she exhales. Her breath is starkly visible in the weak evening light.

Her point has been made. Yoshiko can feel the chill in the air, like a scratchy woolen blanket.

She scrunches her shoulders in defeat. "Okay," she says at last, looking up into the older girl's aquamarine eyes. They were filled with a warmth that spread to Yoshiko too, defeating the cold world.

* * *

They got into Dia’s car. Yoshiko shivered. “It’s cold,” she says, trying to make conversation. Dia just looks at her with that steely gaze again. It’s not a cruel look, Yoshiko’s figured out by now. It just means Dia’s thinking a lot about something. She blushes.

“I have heating,” Dia says, pressing a button, and the car is filled with warm air. It drowns out the pop song that was playing on the radio.

“Oh,” says Yoshiko, and Dia starts the car.

* * *

They drive for a while, gradually warming up as the heating does its job. They’re silent, but it’s not like they don’t like each other. It’s just there’s nothing that needs to be said. Yoshiko used to think that Dia never had any time for someone like her, but over the months they’ve formed a friendship based on a sort of mutual understanding. That is, Yoshiko’s come to understand Dia a little bit. Like when she squints at you she isn’t angry, just concerned. And when she doesn’t talk to you it’s not because she doesn’t want to. They both see the benefits of silence at times.

Yoshiko rests her head contently against the window. “I like your car,” she states. _I like you_ , she wants to say.

Dia looks at her. Her expression changes are minute, but Yoshiko can see a smile forming. There’s something in the air, now that she’s smiled. Yoshiko feels warmer, and it’s not because of the heating.

They pull into the car pack section for Yoshiko’s apartment building. It’s pretty much full, not many people going out at this time of day. There’s no one around.

Dia turns off the engine, and there is silence. The heating goes away.

Now Yoshiko’s looking at Dia, seeing little details she hadn’t noticed whilst the car had been gently moving along. Like the way her cheeks are lightly dusted with red after having the heating on, and her eyes are bright with something. Yoshiko doesn’t know quite what, but she does know that for some reason she doesn’t want to get out of the car quite yet.

“Do you want the heating back on?” Dia asks, accepting as well that they seem to have made camp temporarily in the front of her car.

“Don’t waste energy on me,” she says, and Dia gives her that look again. Yoshiko can figure this one out - brows drawn slightly, her eyes focused, and her pale pink lips slightly open. Dia’s tongue comes out to wet them slightly. Yoshiko gulps.

“It’s the middle of February, Yoshiko-san. Even I’m cold.”

“I could always warm you up,” Yoshiko replies, so quick she isn’t even sure she actually said anything. It’s only when Dia doesn’t respond that she realises the implications of what she actually said. Or rather, just what she said. She meant it, she realises.

There’s silence for real now, awkward and strange, and Yoshiko has the sudden desire to get out the car and run far away and possibly even quit Aqours just so she never has to talk to Dia again. She buries her flushed face in her hands.

And then Dia puts her hand on Yoshiko's leg.

Not too high but not too low - above the knee, at the point where the fabric of her socks meets the softness of her skin. Yoshiko doesn't know why she's noticing this, but Dia's hand is now there.

She peaks through her fingers. Dia is staring straight ahead, her face devoid of expression.

“If you want,” she says calmly.

Yoshiko blinks.

“Of course, you could always get out the car,” Dia continues, glancing at Yoshiko briefly. Yoshiko realises what this means, and then shakes her head. All she knows is that Dia’s fingers are slowly starting to move against her leg, and she really wants to feel them on her skin.

There’s a clicking sound, and Dia locks the car doors.

There’s only the sound of their combined breathing to hear as Dia’s hand creeps closer and closer to the edge of her skirt. Her touch is cool but it isn’t jarring, and Yoshiko just keeps finding herself wanting more and more. She doesn’t know when she’ll stop wanting. She’ll just keep wanting and wanting forever.

Dia’s hand slips under her skirt and Yoshiko’s breath hitches. Dia’s fingers wander, gentle and controlled, like she’s following a map to some treasure. She knows exactly what she wants.

“ _Oh_ ,” says Yoshiko, as she realises the want doesn’t go away at all, it just keeps growing and growing, and she wants Dia so bad. She knows it’s the arousal that makes her feel so enamoured, but Dia really is heavenly.

Her back arches against the leather of the seat, and she sees stars in the reflection of the rearview mirror. All the while, Dia watches her, the brightness in her eyes never leaving.

When she comes down from her high, Dia is fiddling with her keys. It’s uncharacteristically anxious for her. Yoshiko’s cheeks are redder than ever, her skirt is raked up to her waist, and her skin is uncomfortably sliding against the seat.

Still, there’s an understanding between them.

“Back seat?” Dia asks her, and it’s such a ridiculous piece of dialogue, straight from a teen movie, that Yoshiko wants to laugh. But Dia says it in a low voice, gazing at Yoshiko with passion in her eyes, and suddenly it becomes seductive instead of corny. Even though she’s tired and exhausted, she can feel herself wanting again.

“Back seat,” she agrees.

They struggle into the back of the car, get stuck with the zips on their skirts, fiddle with the buttons on their shirts. But finally, Dia is leaning over her, her eyes tender and her milky white skin almost glowing in the dark. Dia reaches up an arm and turns on the small light. It’s orange and poor and makes everything seem like they’re inside a tangerine, but it makes Dia look sort of angelic. Yoshiko feels like she’s flying. They can map out each others’ bodies in the light, find treasure they were unaware of.

“White bra and black underwear,” Dia whispers, looking down at Yoshiko. She feels a bit self-conscious.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t know anyone else was going to be seeing it!”

Dia chuckles and shrugs off her shirt. She’s wearing white lace, blending in with her creamy skin. Yoshiko notices Dia has a few moles on her body too, where no one can see them normally. She wonders if she’s the only one who’s seen them.

“It’s mismatched, but it works. It reminds me of you,” says Dia, and her hand comes down to rest on Yoshiko’s chest gently.

“Oh,” she says again, because Dia makes her mind go blank.

Dia bends down, her hand travels lower, to a place on the map she’s familiar with, and their lips meet for the first time.

* * *

2.

“Onee-chan’s coming back to stay this weekend!” Ruby says excitedly one Friday in June.

“Oh really?” Yoshiko says, but her mind has already moved on to remembering that evening months ago.

They remained friends, they always were friends first anyway, but now there something they shared that no one else in Aqours knew about. Friends who had touched each other and kissed each other and fucked each other. It was all sort of exciting to Yoshiko. It was a one time thing though, and Dia graduated without them seeing each other again.

But the thought that Dia would be nearby again soon … it sent electricity straight to Yoshiko’s brain, like she was rebooting.

“Can I come over this weekend?” she asks Ruby, before she can regret it.

* * *

She doesn’t know how to explain she came to see Dia without being an insensitive jerk, which she’s halfway on her way to being anyway by virtue of ignoring one of her best friends, but when Ruby opens the door she gives her an understanding smile. Yoshiko hopes she doesn’t know too much though. She doesn’t think she’d be able to look at Ruby if she did.

“I’m going out with Hanamaru-chan for a while, but Onee-chan said she wanted to catch up with you anyway!”

Yoshiko thanks any god that’s listening for Ruby Kurosawa in that moment, as she thanks her and heads to Dia’s bedroom.

There’s a note tacked to the door: ‘Gone to the bathroom’.

Yoshiko looks around the room, hearing the door slam as Ruby leaves. It’s neat, as she would expect from Dia, but there are personal touches that can be spotted. Like Dia herself, it hides softness in plain sight. There’s a picture of Aqours framed and sitting on the bedside table. They took it on graduation day in April, before the third years went off on holiday together for a while. Yoshiko stares closer. In the picture, Dia has her arm around her.

She hears a noise from behind her and turns.

Dia is there, wearing black lingerie and not much else. _It’s satin_ , Yoshiko vaguely notices, but honestly she’s preoccupied.

The underwear is high-waisted, accentuating the curve of her hips and waist. Her dark hair falls loose around her. Yoshiko didn’t really have time to appreciate when they were cramped in the back of Dia’s car (though that had a special kind of magic), but all of Dia really is stunning.

“I guess this is a thing now,” she says after realising there’s been silence for a while. Dia is looking content with Yoshiko’s reaction though.

She walks over to her. Yoshiko instinctively places her hands on Dia’s waist. Definitely satin. She’s familiar territory now, but she isn’t and never will be boring.

Dia nods. “I really want it to be a thing,” she says, using the low voice that seduced Yoshiko the first time. It still works. Yoshiko feels like she’s floating without a tether holding her to the ground.

* * *

This time, she’s come prepared.

Dia admires the cream-coloured bra as Yoshiko sits on her lap. Simple, yet effective. Yoshiko’s being looked at like she’s about to be eaten up, and honestly she doesn’t mind.

“Do you like it?” she asks hesitantly.

The fact that Dia takes a few seconds to look back up at Yoshiko’s face is answer enough.

She smirks slightly. “I do,” she says, cupping her through the bra. “But I really want it off you, Yoshiko-san.” She makes to move her hands to the clasp.

But Yoshiko stops her, grabbing her hand.

Dia looks at her, still. She would never do anything without Yoshiko’s permission, and she is so thankful for that.

“We’re still friends, right?” It seems like a weird question to ask, but that’s all she wants to be. Dia’s friend. Who sometimes has sex with her.

Dia smiles at her, full of affection. “Of course we are,” she says, and takes off Yoshiko’s bra in one deft, effortless move.

They don’t talk again for a while after that.

* * *

3.

Yoshiko gets a text on her way home from university. It’s the end of her first week, and she really needs a break.

 _I’m in the area, want to meet up for a drink?_ , it reads. She doesn’t have to see who sent it for the smile to start spreading over her face.

* * *

“It’s been a while,” she says. Dia drinks something dark and fruity. Yoshiko has a lemonade. Their legs brush together as they turn inwards to look at each other on their stools.

“It has,” Dia says. “Working hard?”

“Or hardly working?” Yoshiko quips back, and they laugh. They’ve come a long way since back seats and bedroom trysts but it’s still fresh and new. _This is, after all_ , Yoshiko thinks as they get into Dia’s car, _only the third time they’ve slept together_.

In Dia’s hotel room they roll about on the cream sheets for a while, pressing sloppy kisses on necks and brushing against chests and backs. It’s warm in there, and they’re quick to undress.

“I’ve come a long way since the first time,” Yoshiko says as she gracefully takes off her t-shirt and reveals a dark blue corset, covered in black lace. Dia looks like she wants to unwrap her right away.

“I taught you well,” Dia says. She’s wearing some kind of loose pink night shirt that doesn’t look like her taste. But even today Yoshiko’s still finding out things. And it’s not like she’s complaining.

“Natural talent, more like.”

Dia snorts, but is soon silenced by Yoshiko’s mouth on hers.

“Mmmm, I love being friends,” Dia mumbled against Yoshiko’s lips as she wrapped her fingers into the other girl’s dark blue hair. By now, they know exactly where to touch each other.

Yoshiko’s fingers move down, past the pink fabric, and she starts to show Dia just how much she loves it too.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading this! please leave a comment if you did, i really love feedback!


End file.
